


Waiting for Our Senses to Grow Sharper

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Through The Year [3]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: When Adam phones Lucas just before New Year's Eve, he's delighted to hear from him, but not sure about the invitation.





	Waiting for Our Senses to Grow Sharper

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ/DW's Story Works "Winter Magic" challenge
> 
> Follows on from [The Ghost of Christmases Yet To Come](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13155615)

Back on the Grid, after Christmas, the talk, as might be expected, was about the various Christmases people had had.  Lucas wasn’t forthcoming as to what he had done, but responded positively when he was asked if he’d had a good time with “Yes, thank you.  I had an enjoyable few days.”

In the end, he’d not gone back to his own flat until the 28th, when Adam and Wes had gone to visit various relatives.  With Wes on school holiday, Adam had arranged to be off work until after the New Year, and Lucas had assumed he wouldn’t hear anything more from him until then.

Lucas was therefore surprised to see Adam was phoning him that afternoon, and even more surprised at how pleased he was that he had.

“What are your plans for seeing in the New Year?” Adam asked.

“I thought I’d begin the bottle of whisky in my cupboard.”

“Why don’t you join me in watching the fireworks?”

Lucas swallowed; crowds, fireworks and loud noises were not a good combination as far as he was concerned.  “Thank you for the offer, but I’d rather not.”

There was a pause, then Adam said, “I didn’t mean actually going to the fireworks.  I’ll be watching them on the television from the comfort of my sofa. “

“Oh, well, in that case, yes, I’d be delighted to join you.  Shall I bring the whisky with me?”

***

Lucas had gone straight to Adam’s when he left the Grid on New Year’s Eve.  Adam had made a beef casserole and afterwards they’d played silly card games with Wes until he reluctantly went to bed.  Adam told Wes he could set his alarm if he wished to wake up at midnight, but his son didn’t seem particularly bothered.

Adam and Lucas had then settled themselves on the sofa to watch a DVD and wait for midnight.  At about ten minutes to midnight, Lucas found himself being elbowed in the ribs.

“What’s up?” he muttered.

“Thought I’d wake you up, to let you know it’s almost time.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.  Was I snoring?”

“I’ve heard worse,” Adam said.  Lucas was about to apologise again when Adam added, “Hey, it’s not a problem.  You seemed quite happy.”

“Hmph!”

Adam poured the rest of the wine, and as Big Ben chimed twelve they toasted each other and the New Year.  They watched the fireworks, sitting pressed up to each other on the sofa, and as the fireworks finished and the crowd began to sing “For Auld Lang Syne” they turned and kissed.

They sat for a little while longer, before Adam said, “You’re welcome to do what you like, but I’m going to bed.  Traditionally we’ve gone for a walk on the morning of New Year’s Day, and his lordship is bound to be full of enthusiasm, so I shall need my sleep.”

“That sounds good to me.  Can I join you in your walk?”

“Of course.  I was hoping you would.”

They went upstairs together, and kissed on the top landing.  Lucas had wondered whether Adam would invite him to share his bed, but no mention was made, and so he turned towards the spare room.  In many ways it was a relief.  He would have liked to be asked, but knew he would have refused, so he was glad the offer hadn’t come up.

***

As Adam had predicted, Wes was very enthusiastic about the walk the following morning.  There had been a sharp frost overnight, and Adam was trying to ensure everyone was wearing enough warm clothing, whilst his son bounced around.

“Put you woolly hat on please, Wes,” Adam said.

“Wh-h-h-hy?” Wes protested.

“Because I’m wearing one, and Lucas is wearing one,” Adam said, as he shoved a spare hat onto Lucas’ head.  It was accompanied with a look which said, ‘don’t you dare take it off!’ and Lucas meekly did as he was told.

Eventually, when everyone was properly wrapped up, they set off for the woods.  Once inside the woods, Lucas looked around, entranced by what he could see.  The frost had layered all the cobwebs, and outlined the bare branches of the bushes.  The sun was shining through the trees, causing all the frost to glisten and sparkle.  Very few people had been there that morning, and everywhere looked pristine and shiny.

“ _He withers all in silence, and in his hand  
Unclothes the earth, and freezes up frail life,_ ” Lucas said quietly.

“Sorry?” Adam enquired.

“William Blake, ‘To Winter’,” Lucas replied.  He smiled.  “It’s almost perfect here; just magical.”

They followed a circular path through the woods, Lucas and Adam holding hands, Wes darting off to look at things and then bouncing back to report on them.  As they began the walk home, Lucas felt Wes disengage his hand from Adam’s.  He assumed Wes was jealous, but then found a smaller hand being pushed into his, as Wes inserted himself between the two of them.  They returned from their outing with the three of them walking hand in hand.

Once back indoors, Wes charged off to his room, and Adam turned to Lucas.  “Did you enjoy the walk?”

“Very much so.  It was the reminder I needed that, 'The world is full of _magic_ things, patiently waiting for our senses to grow sharper.'”

“Blake again?”

“No, that saying’s attributed to W B Yeats.”

“And are they?”

“What?”

“Are your senses growing sharper?”

“I think so.”  To demonstrate, Lucas leaned forward and kissed Adam, who responded with equal enthusiasm.


End file.
